Summer Storm
by Sexy burrito
Summary: Cat and Bones have just started to relax for once when there world is shaken yet again by a mysterious half breed wanted for the murder of three young men. Will Cat and Bones be able to save her from herself? What is her connection to Cat? Hey I'm a new writer so criticism is well one but please don't bite my head off. I own nothing in this story besides the OCs and plot.


Bones and Cat were sitting at home when they got the call to turn on the TV. "Well Fuck" Cat breathed as she studied the picture of the girl on the evening news report. The picture wasn't a good one but it was good enough to see what looked like a small black haired girl running away from three dead bodies covered in blood. This usually wouldn't have caused this kind of reaction if it weren't for the fact that that area had become a hot spot recently for disappearances of young adults and the girl had Florissant green eyes. The bureau wanted to get to the bottom of disappearances but had only managed to find a whole lot of noting until this news report. The story was talking about the murder of three men in Missouri with the only suspect being the woman pictured fleeing the scene covered in what can be assumed the three men's blood. Based off the small size of the women pictured and the nature of the deaths of the three men it was almost certain that she was the vampire responsible for the recent disappearances. During the report Bones was already on his cell phone chatting away with someone on the other end when he closed it with click. "Well luv things just got complicated" they were on a plane flying to Missouri within the hour.

?

I woke up with a rock in my side. It was really quite annoying so I opened my eyes and found myself tucked up next to a tree in some kind of forest clearing. I had a minute of blankness before I remembered why I was in a forest clearing. As the wave of sorrow began to swallow me up I look down at my clothes for confirmation. My friends and that monsters blood still covered me. I tore off my shirt and threw it so it landed on the other side of the clearing I was in the blood red contrast to the whiteness a harsh reminder of the day before. I broke down and just laid their crying silent tears as the memory's came back to me.

Flash Back

Three teenagers walked down the street two boys on either side of a smallish dark haired girl. "Tony, Stop!" I screeched jumping in vain for my chocolate bar. "Jump midget" he laughed stretching his arm even higher. "Zack, Tonys being a bully" I said while clawing at Tony's favorite leather jacket trying in vain to bring his arm down. "Tony give her back her candy" he sighed. I finally managed to snatch my chocolate back as Tony bent over laughing his ass off. I shoved the chocolate into my mouth turning on my heel stalking off without them. "Ahh come on Sasha don't be like that". I flipped him the bird and kept walking. My stomach growled. I angrily got my pill bottle out of my pocket and chocked down a few pills grimacing. "You know you wouldn't need those if you just ate something" Zack commented. It had become his mission in life to get me to eat proper meals since if left alone I would go days without even trying to choke something down. For as long as I could remember I haven't particularly liked eating food, it just didn't make me feel any kind of satisfaction. "I do eat" I said waving my chocolate bar. "I think he means actual food hun". "This is actual food" I snapped back at him. We continued bickering with each other my irritation fading away as it always does. They may annoy the crap out of me, but they were family all the same. Not by blood, but we may of well as been because from the day I first met them we were inseparable. Thinking about the early days I didn't pay attention to where I was going and collided with what felt like a brick wall. I fell backwards Tony catching me. I looked up to see what I had collided with and found myself staring into magnificent green eyes that glowed eerily. The owner of the strange eyes, a thin short man wearing a wife beater and denim jeans stared at us and said "follow me and stay quiet". I was confused by why he told us to follow him, but even more confused when Zack and Tony obeyed. "I don't think so" I said quickly grabbing hold of the both of them as they began to step forward. This seemed to confuse the man as he did a double take and stared at me a look of horror slowly creeping across his face. "But the hair" he mumbled staring at my jet black hair. His eyes narrowed "a clever trick reaper, but I'm not so easy to kill" he lunged at us suddenly hands extended like claws eyes glowing like street lights. In an effort to try and avoid the mad man I pulled Zack and Tony throwing myself and them into a side alleyway. This only half worked because I managed to get myself out of the way but the mad man had managed to snag Zacks jacket ripping through both leather and skin like so much paper. They just laid there unresponsive even Zack who was now missing a chunk out of his arm. I stared in horror at the wound and was suddenly hit by an irresistible smell. The mad man had taken advantage of my distraction and landed a kick to my ribs. I heard a crack and saw lights as the force of the kick made me fly into a wall. The mad man laughed "Is this really all the famous reaper has to offer". I couldn't answer blood now starting to chock me, my breath becoming raspy, that smell clouding my mind. Then everything went blank. I came to crouching over Tony cradling his body to my own a delicious warm fluid running down my throat and a strange rhythmic beating against my chest slowly getting weaker as I crouched there. All of a sudden sound came rushing back to me and with it Tonys weak voice begging me to stop. I was confused what was it that Tony wanted to stop. I froze and in horror ripped myself away from his bleeding neck realizing that it was I that Tony wanted to stop. "I'm so sorry" I gasped out over my sobs as I tore off what little remained of his shirt and used it to try and staunch the bleeding. The blood soon soaked through, running through my fingers, and dripped onto the cold concrete below. "Stay with me" I screamed as I both saw and felt the life leaving him. He didn't say anything back and soon he was dead. "No" I screamed looking desperately around for Zack. I found him in the crumpled heap where I left him his throat torn out. A loud piercing scream broke me out of my horror. At the opposite end of the alleyway was a tall brunette women in what looked like a maid outfit probably returning home after a hard day of work staring in horror at the carnage that was before her. There was nothing I could do so I ran. I don't know how far or how long I ran the wind whipping me in the face, my muscles begging me to stop. I just ran until the world blacked out taking with it the nightmare that had become my life.

Present Time (Cat POV)

The plane landed in Missouri national airport the evening after the strange vampire made prime time news, and we were checked into our hotel not long after. I was itching to get started it had been a while since my last hunt Bones insisting that I take a break after the incident with the ghouls. I paced anxiously checking and rechecking that all my weapons were in place. For this hunt I dressed more conservatively than I usually would have since instead of hanging around a bar letting vampires buy me drinks I was searching through dirty alleyways for clues. Bones gave me a sideways glance and snorted. "You would think luv, with the way you've got your knickers in a twist that someone just stepped on your tail". Ignoring both comments I continued pacing. I stopped by the door and tapped my black boot at him waiting impatiently for him. I heard his dark chuckle from the other room at my impatience. "Alright luv lets be off" the words had barley left his mouth when I took off down into the lobby and got into the car that had been waiting for us. He raised his brow at me "sorry I just want to get to work" I mumbled out. Bones jumped into the passenger seat and we were off, and had arrived thanks to bones driving, at our destination within the hour. I jumped out and walked up to the yellow crime scene tape ducking under and began digging around. There was blood everywhere dried onto the concrete walls and staining the floor of the alleyway. It wasn't all the blood that was unnerving it was the smell. I took in deep breaths to be sure I wasn't wrong. I looked over at bones "why am I smelling a guy and not a girl vampire"? "I don't know kitten" he replied frowning crouching over where the male vampire's blood stained the ground. "Well even if she isn't a vampire we know she's not human" bones sighed. "That doesn't make sense no other creature I know of has florescent green eyes"…Bones looked thoughtful glancing up at me sharply "kitten could it be possible that this girl is another half-breed"? "Well it's certainly possible, improbable but possible". "Well I guess we will find out what she is when we find her" bones said standing up. We quickly found the trail and followed it 50 miles into the woods stopping in a clearing where it seems like she rested. "She was here a day or two at the most ago" bones said picking up a bloody ripped shirt. We continued on following the trail that looped back and lead to a stream. After that the trailed disappeared "smart girl" I mumbled. We had looked up and down the stream on both sides and hadn't found anything. We called off the search and went back to the hotel the sun had just began to peek over the horizon as I flopped down into bed and was out only stirring when I felt bones slip in behind me pulling me in tight to his chest.


End file.
